So Im Confused
by Jodie-Lou
Summary: 1st fanfic and i cant really say much without giving the story away but what happenes when a dad goes into prison how will others cope
1. Chapter 1

_How do you react when the message you got was good news? Happy you would say? But not this person! Your father the one who murdered your mother had been sent to jail?_

_This is exactly how Gabriella Montez felt. The whole world had stopped for her there was only two people left in her life. Stella and…._

"_gabby gabby are you OK" her boyfriend asked her, avoiding his ocean blue eyes knowing if she looked into them she would get lost and spill everything like she has so many times before._

"_yea I'm fine Troy just thinking that's all."._

"_about what baby"_

"_how Ashley and Monique ruined my life"_

_flashback)_

"OK Ashley truth or dare" Vanessa said

"dare"

"OK tell us one thing about Gabriella that we don't know"

"uummmmmmm I don't think I do know anything"

"liar you must know something you two are joined at the hip and plus shes not here so she wont find out I promise"

"OK fine Stella is actually her daughter"

at this moment Gabriella walked through the door

"thanks ash you said that would never get out I HATE YOU"

turning she ran out of the door a dazzled troy racing after her

(_end of flashback_)

so give me at least 3 reviews and I see what you think if you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I will try to put them into the story

x girlygirllil x


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabby gabby wait please stop"

"Why so you can scream and shout and tell me it's over cause if that's what you're going to do then save your voice I know what you're going to say"

"That I love you with all my heart and im just a bit confused but we will work through this together"

He drew her into a hug where she cried for what must have seemed like for ever

Drawing away she chuckled

"Sorry about your wet shirt"

"It's fine"

"What you said before do you promise"

"Yea I promise do you want to explain to me but in your own time I don't want to rush you"

"I will but not tonight please I just want to go to talk to Ashley"

"Are you sure it's just…

She cut him off with a kiss when they finally pulled away for air

"Im sure troy please"

They strolled back to Ashley's house hand in hand stealing glances at one another along the way.

(The next day)

He woke her with kisses after climbing up her balcony and through the doors he told her to lock so many times before.

"Morning babe"

"Well what can say you really need to stop doing this your going to wake Stella up "

"But that would spoil my fun" he responded chuckling as he said

This earned him a smack round the head

"Owww"

I know the chapters are kind of short but im waiting for some inspiration so please help me this story really is going somewhere but I have got really bad writers block

X girlygirllil X


	3. Chapter 3

"please go Troy for me"

"ok"

"thankyou"

she walked over to stella's crib and sighed

(in her thoughts)

_**she does not deserve me shes lost to much and shes going to grow up without a dad no one who can love her like a father would.**_

As if Troy could read her thoughts he came over to her and snaked his arms around her waist and sighed

He spun her round so she was facing him.

"now Gabriella montez you listen to me and you listen to me good you are the best mum anyone could ever want and as for the dad thing it will sort itself out in time I promise" "now go get dressed and ill look after stella now go"

"but…"

"no no buts gabby go"

gabby walked across the room and collected her chlothes and made her way tom the bathroom she was just outside the bedroom door when she heard the words she had most been dreading coming out of her daughters mouth.

"dada"

she walked into the room just as troy turned to her saying

"yes baby that's right im your daddy"

she ran up to troy and hugged him nearly making him drop stella. She got down and walked to the door to get dressed when she did she was waiting for the all to familiar cries of stella but instead a smile spread across her face to the sound of her laughter. When the door was nocked she ran to the door and answered it obviously upstairs troy was unaware that the door had even gone. She hussed her gandma and usherd her into the room next to the door.

"gabbriella montez where the hell is your daughter" I raised my finger to m,y mouth and said "shhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "don't worry stella is upstairs with Troy" "my…my…my boyfriend and I heard him say the most cutest thing ever nana this morning stella said her first word (her nanas eyes widened with happiness) she said dada and without any hesitation he turned and told her she was right he really does love us.

"oh well I must meet this boy" her nana said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"ok nana wait there"

Gabriella walked into the hallway and shouted up the stairs for Troy to bring stella down.

He walked down and froze when he saw who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"troy this is my nana she is going to look after stella for me while im at school which remindes me we need to go so come on

"bye nana bye stella" gabby said as she walked out the door

"bye miss montez bye baby I see you later" Troy said kissing stella on the head he walked out the door and down the road to Gabriella.

"troy did you mean what you said earlier to stella about being her dad cause what happens if we breakup we decided to take the shortcut through the park to school when we reached the bench he sat down

"gabby gabby stop for a minute I know were not going to breakup ok because I want you to stay with me forever promise me this"

"will you?"

…………………………………………………….

So will gabby stay with troy for as long as she can and what will she say when she gets to school and find out what has happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the doors of east high hand in hand Troy and Gabriella were met by the west high knights (the pipes had burst at there school or something)

"Well if it's not Troy and who's this … oh yea its mummy tell me how's baby Stella is it? These days!" the west high knights walked off howling and clapping hands proud of themselves.

Gabriella just stood there. When Troy looked at her he did not see upset he saw pure anger. Within seconds she had lunged at 3 girls. Monique, Ashley and Olesiya lunged back at her within seconds there was a full on fight in the, middle of the corridors.

"Chad help me now"

"Gabby stop now" troy had to raise his voice to be heard over the cursing going round the air. He pulled gabby out of the circle and sat her down gabby spat blood that had dripped from her nose.

"Awwwww is troy helping mummy don't worry he wont like you now he's found out the truth about you" Monique screamed

"That bitch" she yelled "told her boyfriend she starts to get teary eyed and now the whole school knows troy you know what my dad was right I am a waste of space."

And with that she runs out of the school with troy hot on her heels. She did not know where she was going she just went where her feet took her unsurprisingly troy caught up with her pretty quickly when he found her she was under the tree. Their tree.

"Baby look at me please" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "look at the tree what does it say?"

"It says troy loves gabby 4 ever and ever"

"See I love you that's not going to change I love you and Stella so why don't we go and get her and we can have some fun as a family"

"really troy how can u love me enough to take over the care of her she is two years old troy she does not know who her dad is and I don't want her to think its you if your going to run away when it gets hard"

"I'm not going anywhere but to get our daughter and to go and play with her so come on" he pulled her into a hug and left on there way to Gabby's house she suddenly froze

"Troy…Troy h...h...hes there please let's get Stella and go hes trying to get to her"

So who's trying to get to Stella and what does gabby do about the school situation next chappie should be up soon

X-girlygirllil-X


	5. Chapter 5

"Gabby who is that?"

"Its Stella's dad"

"So why are you scared … did he hurt you"

"No its just he is my dad too"

"Wait im confused is Stella your sister and your daughter"

"Yea im sorry I did not tell you troy"

Troy's eyes thundered with anger you could see the hatred for this man in his eyes.

He thundered towards the man who looked like a man who had no personal hygiene.

"Troy no please for me"

The man turned round at the familiar sound of the cry THUMP the man falls to the floor troy constantly telling him how he feels. What he thinks of him.

"No gabby this… this thing hurt you and that's not right what he did was wrong he don't deserve to live"

"Ok troy if you wont stop for me stop for Stella"

Troys mind flashed back to that morning when he found his girl drowning herself in her tears and then Stella's laugh troy slowly stood up and backed away giving gabby a hug.

She pulled away. Walked to her dad.

"Go now or I will get nana"

"Ella ..."

"Don't you dare call me Ella you don't deserve to "

"Gabriella she is my daughter too ...plea...please let me see her"

"No now go before I scream 1…2….3… NANA HES HERE HELP ME"

Her nana ran from the house handing Stella to troy

"Here baby go to daddy" "troy go indoors you to both off you go look after Stella please I will sort him out"

"Why in gods name is she calling him daddy he is nothing to do with her"

"He's a better dad than you ever were or could be" gabby managed to get out before running off troy chasing her.

Her nana turned to look at him "now go before I call the police"

With that she turned and went indoors she walked into the living room to see gabby crying uncontrollably with troy trying to sooth her and Stella.

What was she going to do Ella and Stella meaned the world to her?

* * *

So what will she do? sorry for the short chappie

Plz Plz Plz Plz I really need some help I don't know what to do please give me advice and I will try to put it in the story

X-girlygirllil-x


End file.
